callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FOB Spectre
"FOB Spectre" (Forward Operating Base) is the first Strike Force mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''campaign. This mission is made available after completing "Old Wounds", and it is mandatory for the player to complete this mission before proceeding on with the single-player campaign. Overview The mission starts with Briggs and David Mason introducing to the Strike Force team that the SDC is pressuring Russia into combining their military, making them a superpower that the rest of the global powers will have no choice but to engage in war with, causing the cataclysmic chaos that Menendez wants. Mason then goes on to brief the team on their mission: FOB Spectre, a defense facility guarding the northern border of India, has been attacked by SDC forces. Although their forces were able to hold off the attack, most of them were decimated, leaving the facility severely weakened and vulnerable. The JSOC Strike Force team is to be inserted to defend the facility and prevent the SDC from invading India. The player must utilize a CLAW unit, several Sentry Turrets and several JSOC units to defend three priority positions: A - the Communations Satelite, B - the power transformer, and C - the cooling tower, all of which power the base shield doors that prevent the enemy from gaining access to the interior of the facility. The player must hold off the enemy SDC reinforcements for 10 minutes in order to complete the mission. At any point in time, if two of three of the priority positions are taken out by the enemy, the shield doors will open and the enemies will gain access to the facility interior. The player is now tasked with defending Point D, the network server, from being hacked by enemy troops. After 6-12 (depending on Difficulty) minutes, if the player manages to hold off the SDC forces from attacking the objectives, the primary objective is complete. The player must then eliminate the remaining SDC forces in order to finish the mission. Video Walkthrough SekE_WZout0 Challenges *Melee enemy personnel (x10) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) using sentry turret *Eliminate enemy personnel as CLAW (x10) *Complete the mission with enemy never lowering defense field *Eliminate enemy ASD (x3) using only sentry turrets *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) with headshots *Destroy enemy quad drones (x12) *Prevent enemy from planting more than one hacking module *Allow no more than one sentry turret to be destroyed *Complete the mission in "tactical view" only Units Available *SEALS *Sentry Gun *Claw Gallery FOB Spectre Overview Projection FOB Spectre BO2.png|A virtual projection of FOB Spectre in the pre-mission cutscene. Pre Mission Briefing FOB Spectre BO2.png|The pre-mission briefing screen, detailing all the mission objectives. Arriving_FOB_Spectre_BOII.png|Arriving in India. Comms Satelite FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point A - The communications uplink. Power Transformer FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point B - The power transformer. Cooling Tower FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point C - The cooling tower. Network Server FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point D - The network server. Engaging Enemies in Tactical View FOB Spectre BO2.png|Tactical View End_FOB_Spectre_BOII.png|Repelling the enemy. Achievement/Trophy 'Defender' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully defend FOB Spectre from incursion. Transcript Trivia *This mission takes place on Himachal Pradesh, where the "Prologue" and "Persona Non Grata" from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 took place. *Strangely enough, although this facility is stated to be in Northern India, the multiplayer map Drone, based on this exact same facility, states that it is in Myanmar. *If a player chooses to rewind the story to any campaign mission before this level, it can be skipped like the other Strike Force missions. It will not work if the player starts a new story, however. *Despite the fact that the enemies in this mission are the SDC, the enemies have the character models of the Mercs. In fact, some hostiles can be heard with spanish voices. Due off this, it's possible that it wasthe Mercs that invaded FOB Spectre, and not the SDC. *In the ending cutscene that show the withdrawal of the SDC, player can hear Mission success, target is confirmed dead, and that line is not shown in subtitles. It is reused from mission Dispatch. *During the briefing cutscene, the base's name is mistakenly spelled "FOB Specter" *Enemy personel will usually carry the QBB LSW with varying attatchments. *The Sentry Guns given to the player have a 360 degree firing arc which can be useful in case an enemy tries to surround it. *Allied reinforcements will arrive in the map via HALO drop (Glider wings). *According to the beginning of the mission, the superior officer at FOB Spectre is Commander King. *The VTOLs and the Helicopters cannot be destroyed in any way. *The KAP-40 used in the end is semi-automatic. *It's possible to have three weapons in this mission: first you trade a weapon with an dead teammate or an enemy, then you change character and then change back, if you did it right, you will have three weapons.